Takahiko Sugai
Appearance Takahiko has dark brown hair and light mint eyes. He wears an ordinary health mask over his mouth and nose not for health purposes, but to hide the two angel bites he has. He has two more piercings on his left eyebrow and various different piercings on his ears. He's lean enough but has some compact muscles. Personality *has somewhat of a "double life" *polite, strikes up small talk with whoever but prefers not to go deeper than that because of his position in the student council. if he wasn't in leadership, he'd probably be a lot less social *very conscious about his health/body and the surrounding area he's a health/clean freak *usually calm/level-headed/logical *go-getter; productive- doesn't like sitting around and worrying or crying about the past. seeing as it does no help, he usually tends not to dwell on what's done. History Takahiko was born and raised in Japan. He lived a pretty normal life, ignoring the minor health issues he had as a young child asthma. His parents owned their own small company, so he was raised by a nanny until he could take care of himself. Don't get me wrong, there was no bad blood between him and his parents. They loved him, and he loved them. However, they just didn't see each other give or take the few family vacations they'd take to serene places every year or so. As he grew up, he practically had the whole house to himself since his parents started going on more and more business trips. He didn't mind though. It grew on him and he eventually appreciated the silence. His whole life, he's been a straight-laced student who got straight A's and partook in leadership and band. However, when he entered high school he was introduced to modern dance and fell in love with it and everything that came with it. While carefully balancing his straight-edged student appearance at school, he started hanging out at clubs and getting into dance. He got piercings on his eyebrow, ears, and lips as he started to develop new interests. While he likes that part of his life, he was still very much part of and enjoyed his straight-edged student appearance. He did the charm with a few other people after school because he thought it was cute. It wasn't. Extra Information *he wears the mask not for health reasons, but to cover up his lip piercings. He figured the ears/eyebrow won't be very noticeable if he covered it with his hair. While it's true that he had health issues in the past and they can still threaten him, they don't draw the need of a mask. Still, that's what he tells people it's there for. *When he arrived, he had his backpack with him. Mostly books/binders/the norm are inside, but he also has his lunch, his cell phone, a switchblade, and athletic wrap. *plays soccer as a side sport for the school team *keeps his mask on during school Category:Male Category:Trapped Category:Students